


The Lone Survivor

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mature Kokoro, Night Terrors, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past War, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Humor, different timelines, noncanon, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: No matter how carefree and optimistic you are, when you're thrown into an apocalyptic war and survive. You are forced to change and you will never see things the same way again. This is what happened to our heroines Tsurumaki Kokoro and her friends, Maya, Saaya, and Ako.When given a strange watch that allows the users to travel to different timelines. Kokoro takes full advantage of it and found herself in a timeline completely different from her own. Bearing the scars leftover from the war, she tries her best to blend in to avoid suspicions. At the same time , trying to prevent the war happening in this timeline.Soon Maya, Saaya, and Ako followed her shortly after. Things will never be as simple as they used to be. Especially when you saw your friends die right in front of you and being forced to pretend like nothing has happened.





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn't happy about it ,but she'd been recalled to life for a reason. Whatever that reason was, Kokoro wasn't interested in it. The once burning flame she had , has been distinguished so long ago. The hard cold reality had crushed everything she once thought of. Being in the same room as Kanon, Kaoru, Hagumi, and Misaki brought so much painful memories to her. She clutched onto her pocket watch tightly as she took several deep breaths. This was a different timeline , she had another chance to correct everything. 

She splashed cold water onto her face before drying it with a papertowel. Break was almost over and she closed her eyes, recollected the energy she needed to continue to act like her former self. Several minutes has passed before a smile spread throughout her lips and her eyes lightened up. It was forced, but she knew the others wouldn't tell the difference. Afterall she had a lot of time to practice on her acting skills. 

She tucked the pocket watch into her pocket before skipping out of the restroom. She hummed happily until she found the others and continued to where they left off. Singing carelessly, hearing all the instruments, and Misaki's sarcastic comments every now and then was so nostalgic to the blond haired girl. She savored every second being with her friends. A feeling reawakened inside of her , but she pushed it aside. 

Kokoro wasn't sure how much time has passed before it finally came to an end and she was out of breath. How in earth did she managed to do this in the past without feeling the urge of passing out? She hoped no one would have noticed, but to her dismay, Kaoru was the one to point it out. "You're always such a hard worker Kokoro, how fleeting " Kaoru spoke to she lifted one of Kokoro's hand and planted a kiss on it. The girl wouldn't be lying if she said that she wasn't taken back by the action. 

She had forgotten how flirty the purple haired girl really was. She fought back the blush that threaten to appear on her face. Quickly thinking back on how she would have reacted in the past, she closed her eyes and gave as big as smile as she possibly mustered. " Not just me, everyone worked very hard! It's too bad Michelle couldn't come through " Kokoro was well aware that Misaki and Michelle are the same. If she wanted to keep up with the illusion, she's gotta have to. Looking back at the time she really thought that Misaki and Michelle are different, she cringes every time. How native was she...?

She gives Misaki more credit to be able to tolerate her idiotic self. Freaky, she isn't sure if she could do if she actually came across her past self. She might become jealous more than anything. Kokoro lost something that made her her. And that's something she can't regain. Right now she's so tired and wanted sleep more than anything else. After saying their goodbyes and skipped down the streets into the direction of her house. This continued until eventually she came to her room. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed.

Once she was in range, she collapsed onto it and tried to get into a more comfortable position. She layed onto her side and hugged a nearby pillow. Her eyes eventually grew heavy and she fell asleep before she knew it. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Kokoro groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before opening them. It didn't take her long for her to readjust to the light shining inside her room. She just sat there, not wanting to do anything as she quietly listened to her phone buzzing. Luckily for her night terror decided not choose her as her victim. It's only a matter of time when they do. Eventually she gathered up the energy to move. Kokoro got off from bed and immediately headed towards her restroom in order to prepare herself for the day.

It took her longer than normal, but in all honestly, she couldn't care any less. Once she was ready, she grabbed her phone before leaving her home to go out for a walk. To where? She wasn't quite sure, but anything beat than sitting there ,listening to the whispers inside her head. No matter what she did, the whispers would never go away. She became accustomed to it and it feels normal... 

The air was chilly today so she was glad for bringing her sweatshirt. "Kokoro! I'm glad you're alright!" A familiar voice yelled out, causing the girl to freeze in place. She heard footsteps running towards her and then found herself being hugged tightly. "A-Ako!" Kokoro stattered obviously bewildered. How could this happen?! She made sure that everyone didn't have any memory of what happened. As if Ako read her mind, the younger girl answered her unspoken question "We followed you here after using this" Ako showed her a black pocket watch. 

Kokoro wanted to facepalm so hard. Of course the others have it. It wouldn't make any sense if they didn't use it. Now she had something else to worry about. Wow, she really is a burden isn't she? "Where are Saaya and Maya?" She asked not bothering to look at Ako in the face. "They're at the shrine " Ako answered before she hugged Kokoro tightly as if she was afraid she was going to disappear again. The blond haired girl felt awful and did only she could by hugging the younger girl back. "Let's go meet them and I'm so sorry Ako..." Kokoro finally spoke and the light purple haired girl nodded, wiping away her tears. Then the two walked off.

~~~~~~

"So that's why you came here" Saaya stated sitting next to Maya. Kokoro sat on the ground with Ako sleeping onto her laps "That's right "

"Hmm...We did find something" Maya started as she cleaned her glasses with towel she picked up somewhere. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She was kinda curious to be honest. Maya pulled out to what seemed to be a blueprint and opened it up for the rest to see. "It gives details description on how to create or unlock an Esper. If my guess is correct then she'll come to this timeline like the rest of us did and try to convince the others to take part of this experiment "

A sickening feeling filled Kokoro's stomach at the sheer thought of it. There was no need for her to say anything since Saaya beaten her to it. "Then we'll have to stop her! We can't...We can't let that happen again!" Saaya exclaimed visibly shaken and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Everyone was obviously upset, Kokoro could tell. She just let's out a sigh as she stares up at blue sky. She strokes Ako's hair , not knowing what to think. She really doesn't want to take part of this, but she knew she had to. Why are things so complicated? She wished things has gone back to a simpler time, but she was far too deep into this to back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance! This idea came to me when I was looking at some writing promets for inspiration. Originally this story was going to told by a different person, but I thought more about who would be affected the most. That person is Kokoro.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokoro was in class, writing down notes on the subject they were being taught. She found herself wondering off into space, thinking about her enemy. When was she going to strike? Should they eliminate this timeline's version of her? And are they strong enough to actually defeat her? The blonde girl just sighed and shook her head. This was a lot for one person to think of and she was completely sure she'll gain headache after this. 

She took a quick glance outside the window and jumped when her teacher called her out on it "Tsurumaki if you find this lesson boring, why don't you come up and show the class how to do it " Right there and then, Kokoro wanted to die from embarrassment. She felt her classmates stare at her and even heard some of them laughing at her. Without having a choice, she got up and did her best to avoid making eye contact with anyone. She is 100% sure that her face is red. Luckily for her, she already knew how to solve it. 

Once she was done, she quickly went back to her seat and covered her face when she thinks no one is looking. For the most part, no one did expect for one person...That person is Misaki. Misaki was stunned when she witnessed that event. That was seriously so out of character for the normally overenthusiastic teen. The dark haired girl had a hard time focusing and even caught herself glancing back at her frequently.

She was worried. Very worried.

~~~~~

The moment the bell rang, Kokoro got out as fast as she could. Maya sent her a text during class and she said it was urgent. She didn't say anything else other than that. The girl made sure that no one was following her before dashing off toward the shrine. 

By the time she arrived to her meeting area, she was out of breath and looked up to see everyone in the area looking at her. Ako immediately went to her side and helped her up. She smiled and patted the younger girl's head. When that was over with , Maya cleared her throat as she began to talk " I've detected an electrical phenomena in the area. I believe it's the same one Marina mentioned about before you know..." 

"The one that appears when a new espar is formed right?" Ako asked joining the conversation and Maya nodded " Indeed and now we have to find them before she does" Kokoro looks at Saaya and the brown haired girl knew what she wanted. Saaya closed her eyes and almost immediately a new eye appeared on her forehead. That eye glowed a bit as it began to project a hologram into the real world. Before it could manifest any farther , the espar suddenly fell to the ground, hissing in pain. 

"Saaya!!" Everyone exclaimed in concern and Kokoro was the first one to help her. Saaya leaned onto Kokoro's shoulder and in response the blonde girl wrapped her arm around her shoulder to stabilize themselves. It took Saaya a couple of minutes to recover and said something before the others even had the chance "She figured out a way to block it. Until we can get that taken care of , I can't use my third eye unless I want to get an electrical shock "

"Damn it that girl!" Ako exclaimed and muttered some colorful words under her breath. Maya placed a hand on the youngest girl's shoulder and tried her best to calm her down. While they were doing that, Kokoro turned to Saaya and asked " Does anything else hurt?" Saaya sighed and answered her " Not much other than the burning sensation on my chest." 

Without saying another word, the girl immediately pushed the other girl onto the ground gently and began taking off her shirt. "K-Kokoro?!" Saaya yelled with her face red as it can be. Kokoro herself was blushing as well and tried her best not to stare at her..You know.. Ako and Maya was stunned , but remained silent as Kokoro did her thing. The blond girl noticed a claw mark on Saaya's chest. "There's a claw mark there..." The girl muttered as she placed her hand on top of it. Her hand began glow in a transparent yellow color as she used her healing abilities. 

A couple of minutes has passed before Kokoro finally got off of her and looked away as she asked "How is it now?" Saaya got up and immediately grabbed her shirt before putting it back on as quickly as she can. Her face was still burning and felt her heart pounding against her chest "B-better..." Hearing that, the other girl finally turned to face her and said "I'm glad" 

A genuine smile appeared on Kokoro's lips and her blush still intact. The tension once on the air, disintegrated while Ako and Maya looked at each other. "Is there something you're not telling us~?" Maya asked , teasing the other girls and saw their blush intensifies. "N-NO!!" They yelled as Ako ran up to them and tackled them into a hug "You two make a great couple!" 

Kokoro was screaming on the inside. And Saaya's poor lesbian heart couldn't take it anymore. For the rest of that meeting, Kokoro and Saaya avoid each other's glances. 

~~~~~~

That was odd... Kanon noticed Kokoro, Ako, Maya, and even Saaya hanging out with each other a lot more. They also appear to be very close...Since when did that happen? If she going to be honest, she felt jealous and didn't know why. She should be happy for their leader! And yet...She felt pain coming from her chest. 

The light blue haired girl sighed as she made her way to the store to buy some things her mother asked for. Eventually she found the store she was looking for and stepped inside, letting the warm air hit her face. She wastes no time into searching for the items she needs. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until she bumped into Misaki. Kanon immediately noticed and quickly apologized "I-I'm sorry Misaki-chan..."

Before the older girl could say anything else, Misaki helped her get up and forced her into hiding. Reasonably Kanon was stunned and couldn't do anything about it since she cover her mouth with her hand. Misaki gave an apologetic smile and pointed to something. Hesitantly she looked at the direction she was pointing at and her purple eyes widen. 

What they saw was two Ayas...


End file.
